dorafandomcom-20200223-history
¡Rápido, Tico!
¡Rápido, Tico! (translated as Fast, Tico!) is the 15th episode (is actually the 14th Season 2 episode, due to it being shown on VHS first) of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Tico *Val the Octopus Summary Boots was expecting a package from Val the Octopus. But Boots package was not there, it was sitting on the top of a snowy mountain. Dora and Boots need to get to snowy mountain before Swiper does. Recap Today, Boots was expecting a package from Val the Octopus. It was a new toy firetruck. Val the Octopus comes and looks around in the mail truck. Boots gets his package, but then he noticed that the box was empty. Dora saw there was a hole on the bottom of the box. She thought the fire-truck must have fallen out of the hole. Val thought the maybe the toy fire-truck fell out. Boots didn't know where the fire-truck was. Neither did Dora who was waiting with him. Luckily, Map knew where Boots' toy fire-truck was. They check Map and said that Boots' toy fire-truck was on Snowy Mountain. Before they can get there, Dora and Boots had to go across Crocodile Lake, through a blue tunnel to get to Snowy Mountain and get back Boots' toy fire-truck. Boots was in shock after what Map told Dora and Boots that his toy fire-truck was just sitting on Snowy Mountain. Suddenly, Swiper heard the news and is planning to swipe it. Dora & Boots will have to race with Swiper to Snowy Mountain before he swipes Boots' toy fire-truck. All of a sudden, Tico comes along and gives Dora & Boots a ride in his car. They had to tell Tico "Vamos" to get going. As Tico was driving along, a traffic light was up ahead. The traffic turns red and Tico had to stop his car. Dora & Boots told Tico "Para" for stop. Tico stops his car but then Swiper comes along riding on a scooter. Swiper swipes Tico's steering wheel and hides it. Dora & Boots had a thought on what Tico's steering wheel looked like. It was yellow and had 3 spokes. Once they found it, the traffic light turns green and Tico got going once again. While driving, they see Swiper who is way ahead of them. Dora, Boots, and the viewer chant "Vamos!" and in no time, Tico drives in front of Swiper. As Tico was driving along, the path stops at Crocodile Lake. Dora & Boots told Tico "Para" for stop. Tico stops his car just in time. They make it to Crocodile Lake but Dora & Boots needed a different form of transportation to get them across. Tico sees a tractor, a bicycle, and a speedboat. Dora asks the viewer which one will help them get across Crocodile Lake. The viewer picks the speedboat. Tico gets the speedboat ready. Tico drives the speedboat dodging the crocodiles to Dora & Boots. They had to put on lifejackets so they can be safe. Dora checks her Backpack for two lifejackets. Tico pilots the speedboat across Crocodile Lake. But they saw three trails of crocodiles in their way. When it was clear for them to go, they tell Tico Vamos. Dora & Boots make it to the other side. Swiper attempted to go across Crocodile Lake by using a pole vault. He tries using a trampoline, but they didn't work. Swiper figured out how to get across Crocodile Lake using a jetski. Dora & Boots had to get going if they're going to beat Swiper to Snowy Mountain. But next they have to go through the blue tunnel. Once Dora & Boots got to the blue tunnel, they heard something. Swiper was on a pump cart. He goes ahead of them. Tico returns driving a small train. Dora & Boots jumped into the small train, put their seatbelts and got going with Tico. As they enter the blue tunnel, Swiper takes away some rails off the track. Dora & Boots had to put the rails back on the track for the train. Dora noticed that there was a pattern. It went long-short-long-short. The viewer helps Dora & Boots continue the pattern by figuring out what came next in the pattern. Once the rails were put back into place, the viewer tells Tico "Vamos". And Tico did so. Dora & Boots ride in the small train with Tico out of the blue tunnel. Dora and Boots thanked Tico for the ride. Dora & Boots had to keep going to Snowy Mountain. They saw Swiper in a helicopter. All of a sudden, Dora & Boots sees Tico on a bicycle-plane. Dora & Boots put on their seatbelts and peddled the bicycle-plane. After peddling the bicycle-plane, Boots saw his toy fire-truck and he and Dora jump out and they get it back. Dora, Boots and Tico still had to watch out for Swiper. They got ready and said "Swiper No Swiping" 3 times. Swiper slips on some icy snow, rolls down the snowy hill as a big snowball, turns into a snowman and breaks out of the snow. Swiper shivers as he runs away. After stopping Swiper, Boots thanked Tico in Spanish. Tico said "You're welcome". And that was when Dora & Boots went to Snowy Mountain to get back Boots' toy fire-truck and where Tico helped them out for the whole trip. Places in episode #Crocodile Lake #Blue Tunnel #Snowy Mountain Trivia *Tico helps Dora & Boots on their adventure to get back Boots' red fire truck toy. *The episode title means "Fast, Tico!" in Spanish. *Isa and Benny do not appear in this episode. *This episode aired before Super Map! aired on television. *This episode was seen on VHS before it aired on television. *Dora and Boots only sing the Travel Song once instead of twice, they're not supposed to sing it again anyway because Swiper is on to them wanting to swipe Boots' firetruck, they never had the time to sing it twice and even if they did the second time, then he would cut them off in the middle of them singing it. *This is the second episode Swiper technically plays a major role due to him trying to swipe Boots' toy firetruck located on Snowy Mountain. Gallery boots kissing a box.png Map For Rapido Tico.jpg Looking For Tico's Wheel.jpg IMG_8764.jpg Tico finds a boat.png Dora the Explorer - ¡Rápido, Tico!.png swiper in mud.png|Swiper in the mud Flying Up to Snowy Mountain.jpg Boot's Excited.jpg boots playing with his firetruck.jpg Character Find Tico Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002 Category:Spanish Episode Titles Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes in which the Travel song was sung once Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper